Reality in Advance
by KanadianIce
Summary: Okay, a collaberation between LYS and GATOMON_1. The horror comes more into play in the next part. Anyway...Kari has been having dreams. Which is okay. Dreams are dreams. Until they start to come true...


~*Reality in Advance*~

Heeeeeeeeeeeey people!!! This is Lys here, giving a little bit of an intro to me and Kara's new fic, Reality in Advance! This is our baby, our little brainchild, and if you people don't read and review I'll come after you… HIT THEM WITH A TV ANTENNA! Anyways, I'm going to leave the official posting and author's note to Kara, so take it away!

****

Kara aka Gatomon_1: Um…yeah, don't mind Lys, people…anyway, yeah…this fic is dedicated to THE TV ANTENNA…just because! (It's an inside joke…) yes…the TV Antenna because it's ALWAYS there for us to poke people with!

~*Reality in Advance*~

~*By kanadian_ice (aka Kara and Lys)*~

~*Part 1*~

~*Kari's point of View*~

_With a scream, I watched as Jun fell from 14 stories above and crashed into the ground below. As she lay in that pool of bright red blood, I knew that the image of her twisted figure would forever be scarred into my memory. That the sound of cracking, splintering bones would forever ring in my ears. _

I was awakened by the sound of the ringing telephone. Sitting straight up in bed, I could feel the shuddering breaths racking through my body, as sweat slowly dripped down my face.

I let it ring about seven or eight times, hoping that someone else would pick it up. When no one else did, I lifted it to my ear with a sigh.

"Hello?" I mumbled. When TK's familiar voice came to my ears, I could feel my spirits immediately picking up.

Within twenty minutes, I'd eaten, dressed, and was waiting at the door for TK to come pick me up.

The whole time that I waited, the only thing that I could think about was my dream. Why had I dreamed that? I had _never_ dreamed about one of my friends dying! So why now? And why did the image of Jun falling to the ground seem so…realistic?

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Not even while TK and I were walking.

We didn't really walk anywhere. We had no destination. We just walked. TK had said that he would like to spend some time with me. Of course, I had said yes. I always enjoyed spending time with my boyfriend.

So we just wandered around, until eventually, we found ourselves standing next the apartment building in which the Motimaya family lived.

As we stood there, I felt a visible shudder make it's way through my body, and found TK looking at me with concern on his face.

Craning my neck back, I looked up, and saw Jun sitting on the little deck, leisurely sipping a drink.

Seeing us, she looked down and waved, standing to her feet to lean over the rail.

At this, I felt panic sweep through me. Surely…surely dreams couldn't come true…

I guess that I was the only one who saw the shadowy figure step from the apartment and take his place behind Jun.

At this, I almost lost it. "Jun! Look out!"

But she couldn't hear me. TK heard me though, and turned questioningly towards me.

But the shadowy figure moved closer to Jun, placing his hands on her back.

At this, I could see Jun turn slightly, questions written on her face.

But she never got to know what was happening. Because then, the shadow gave the brown haired girl one shove.

Just one shove, but that was enough to send her over the edge.

And with a scream, I watched as Jun fell from 14 stories above and crashed into the ground below. As she lay in that pool of bright red blood, I knew that the image of her twisted figure would forever be scarred into my memory. That the sound of cracking, splintering bones would forever ring in my ears.

~*~

"Kari Kamiya, please come in for questioning."

I stared blankly at the officer. I still couldn't believe it… It had to be a part of my dream. It's impossible to see the future, so it must be a dream. Cause and effect… reality followed it, it had to. This was not rational, this was insane. Or… maybe I'm just the insane one…

My thoughts were interrupted by TK's voice harshly berating the man. "She's been through so much today officer, and she can't tell you a thing that I haven't already said. Please just let me take her home, this has been a long day for the both of us. If you really have to question her, do it tomorrow."

I nearly smiled at that. TK was always looking after me one way or another; my rock in the storm. Make that a hurricane. Today's events seemed far away… What was it doctors were always shouting? Shock. That's what it is, I'm probably in shock… and I'm just making up knowing about the dream, and after a few trips to the shrink I'd be fine again.

I was so zoned out I missed the officer's reply, but TK's hand on my arm gently leading me out the door was enough enlightenment on what the answer had been. I was trying to cling to my feeble excuses, trying to convince that part of me it was wrong.

"Kari, Kari, talk to me please, are you alright? Do you want to go to the doctors?"

TK. Warm, safe, normal TK. Not insane, wouldn't be dating someone that was insane. That calmed my fears a bit and I looked up at him, gazing into his worry clouded blue eyes. "I'm sorry TK, I must have spaced out… it's just none of this seems real… Jun isn't really dead, if we walk over there, her and Davis will be fighting like always… TK, oh god, Davis! How will he react when he finds out, he'll be-"

TK cut me off with a finger to my lips. "Kari, Davis has his family to help him cope, and right now you need yours. That's not something anyone should have to see… I mean, who would do such a thing? And the police haven't found him yet, how could anyone escape after committing murder?" He shook his head. "We'll worry about all of that later. Right now, you need to be with _your_ family. Tai would kill me if his sister had a nervous breakdown while out on a date with me. Let's go."

I continued walking, looking up at his troubled face. "TK, you're taking all this time worrying about me. But what about you? You shouldn't try to hide everything, its not healthy."

He forced a laugh. God, this macho act wasn't working at all, TK could never lie to me. "Kari, I'll be fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go to Dad's and talk with Matt. But you seem so shaken up… are you sure you're alright?"

Part of me wanted to spill everything out to him, my dream, how it had come true… No. What if he thought I was crazy, delusional? I mean, who wouldn't? No normal people dream of their friend's deaths before they happen. Tightening my grip around his arm he squeezed my shoulders reassuringly. TK was here, no one knew, and I'd be safe. This was just a freak accident; I'd mourn and move on. And no one would have the chance to think that Kari Kamiya was insane.

I wouldn't let them.

~*???'s Point of View*~

I sneered at them as they walked down the street. Her attached to his arm, him looking down at her, concerned. TK and Kari, the picture perfect couple. He doted on her, buying her flowers and taking her on fancy dates, and she relied on him, primped for hours to look good for his arrival and play the role of a submissive female. 

It made me sick.

The world may love TK and Kari, how they were "Made for each other," and "So adorable." I knew the truth, and that was far from it. This wasn't how it was meant to end up.

Everything was going my way and soon the time would come.

Soon TK and Kari, the perfect couple would be nothing but a memory of the past.

I would see to that.

~*End of Part 1*~

So…what did you guys think? Please review!

Kanadian_ice 


End file.
